


the lonely dragon

by dragonprinsessa



Series: the big four [7]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artists, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonprinsessa/pseuds/dragonprinsessa
Summary: there's a new person in Rapunzel's art class.written in 2014
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Rapunzel (Disney)
Series: the big four [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605487
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	the lonely dragon

Rapunzel walked downed the street while trying to keep her eyes open. She had stayed up late the day before to finish a painting that she wanted to show her art teacher today. Her mother hadn’t been too happy with her, since she didn’t want Rapunzel doing silly things like painting when she should focus on her studies. Rapunzel’s mother, Gothel, had since long decided that the girl was going to be a doctor. She said it was in her blood, since her grandfather apparently been a doctor. But Rapunzel was more of a creative girl. She loved painting, singing, sewing. Everything where she gets to create something.

Rapunzel arrived at the building where she took her art classes. It had taken a while to convince her mother to let her go, but at last she did it. She walked inside and to the right room where she took her usual place in front of an easel. Without even thinking about it she picked up a brush and palette and started painting. She had a huge smile on her face as the forms started to take place in front of her. Her teacher came by and gave a few tips which she gratefully received. This was definitely the best part of the week.

All of sudden the door opened again and boy whom she had never seen before walked in. He was pretty tall, his hair was auburn and windblown and his green eyes shone of curiosity and intelligence.

“Hello! You must be Hiccup!” the art teacher said as she walked up to the boy and he nodded at the statement. “I’m Linda, and here you see your new buddies” she made a wide gesture around the room and Hiccup smiled sheepishly at the persons in it.

“There’s a free easel over there that you can use. Have fun” Linda said and left him to go help a girl in the corner.

Hiccup went to the free easel, which just happened to be the one next to Rapunzel.

“Hi, I’m Rapunzel” she said and they shook hands.

“I’m Hiccup, as you already know” he answered.

They both turned away from each other to work on their own stuff, but not long after Rapunzel spoke up again.

“Hiccup is a very funny name” she said and Hiccup frowned.

“Then what is Rapunzel, completely ordinary?” he said sarcastically and the blonde beside him laughed.

For some reason her laugh made him smile. Her laugh was nice. They stood quiet for a while. Rapunzel painted with long, swishy movements while Hiccup was more careful with his painting. He was determined to make every line perfect.

And then his concentration was disrupted.

“That’s amazing!” Rapunzel said, awestruck.

Her statement made Hiccup stand back and have a look at what he had created. Right now it was a lonely, black dragon with piercing green eyes.

“I guess it’s pretty good” he said, pleased.

Then he had a look at Rapunzel’s painting.

“But it’s nothing compared to that” he said as he admired the beautiful piece of art.

It was a dark sky with some kind of lights flying through it. And there was a forest and a girl. A girl with very long hair.

“Thank you” Rapunzel said and sighed heavily. “It’s inspired by a dream I’ve had every night the past week. There are always those beautiful floating lights and all I want is to come close to them but I can’t. I’m trapped and alone”

“Know the feeling” Hiccup muttered.

“You do?” the blonde asked, surprised. She had thought he seemed pretty free, and he didn’t look like a guy who would be lonely.

“Yeah. Life without friends. Love it” he said sarcastically before going back to his painting.

“I can be your friend” Rapunzel said and carefully put a hand on his shoulder.

“Really?” he asked, disbelieving.

“Of course! I’m pretty friendless myself” she said and smiled. “If you want to we can have lunch together after this” she added and he turned to look her in the eyes.

Her eyes were so pure. So full of love and compassion. If he ever wanted someone to keep him company through his hard days, it was her.

“Sounds great” he said softly. 


End file.
